Not the Doctor Phil
by Tjin
Summary: Xander meets with an old Spymaster about his family.


Standing in the center of slayer central, Xander glared at the other one-eyed man as the assembled supernatural warriors moved up to flank him should the intimidating man make the mistake of attacking him.

"Human Xander, who is this worm," Illyria demanded more than asked as she glared at the visitor that had managed to bypass all the security and safety measures at the Watchers' Headquarters without tripping any of them.

Taking a deep breath, Xander refused to take his eye off of the man, "He's the devil himself, king of lies and master of deceit. His hands are covered in the blood of thousands and his voice has echoed in the ears of some of the most monstrous beings to ever walk on this plane."

Snarling at the comment, the God-king of the Primordium moved to crush the upstart that would lay claim to such a title. She was halfway to him before he raised one of the pathetic mortal weapons and fired. A pulse of energy she had not felt since the old days slammed into her chest and flung her through one of the reinforced walls that was designed to protect against an apocalypse invasion.

"In case you're WONDERING, those names were given to me by my enemies, but you can call me Nick Fury. And THIS," he declared holding up the cannon he had concealed under his trench coat until it was needed, "Is the Destroyer Cannon. You can all guess what it does," He explained with a glare at the gathered supernatural warriors who were still shocked at the sudden disappearance of the Old One.

Deciding to move things along before the gathered slayers decided to beat the old spy down and Nick decided to bury quite a few of them before they succeeded, Xander stepped up to the man. He ignored the cannon for the time being. "What do you want, Mr. Fury? I thought we had an understanding with the military."

Turning his gaze to the other Cyclops, Nick Fury took a moment to really study the young man before dropping the weapon down to the low ready. "The Watchers have an understanding and under normal circumstances it would be upheld, but YOU Mr. Harris have complicated that all to hell," he said before taking a deep breath. "You have an uncle, right?"

Blinking at the non sequitur of the question, Xander fumbled for a bit. "Uncle Rory? Yeah he…"

"No your OTHER uncle, on your mother's side," Fury explained as the young man became even more confused.

"Uncle Phil?"

"Phil Coulson was one of my best men. He served his country and his world above and beyond the call of any soldier, he stood against a foe that threatened the entire world and was one of the bravest men I have ever had the pleasure to know." Fury explained softly.

"H-he's dead?" Xander asked before taking a step back, he had never really known his mother's little brother, but he had always gotten a very nice letter from his uncle with bits of advice or comments that had helped shape his life as he was growing up. "W-what happened, I know some of the training your agents are put through, what the hell killed him," Xander snarled as he tried to deal with the situation.

Taking a moment to eye the stumbling Illyria as the Old One made her way back onto the scene, Nick Fury finally decided she wasn't going to attack him at the moment and moved on, "A higher energy being from the realm we commonly call Asgard."

Illyria's snarl brought her back into the conversation "The godlings still live. Why am I not surprised," she growled before glaring at the destroyer gun Nick had brought along. "The last time I was touched by that weapon's power source it was wielded by another one eyed male with delusions of grandeur," she complained before turning away and fading back into the gathered slayers.

Ignoring the one time god-king, Xander took a calming breath. "Why was Shield dealing with this? The agreement was that the Watchers Council deals with situations like this and Shield would offer support if and when it was needed."

"By the time we knew it was something the Watchers Council should be handling we were already committed. He had corrupted, kidnapped and killed so many agents we couldn't let it go." Fury said before doing something he almost never did.

He explained.

Several hours later, Xander and the gathered members of the Watchers Council finished up the story of the Avengers initiative, the Tesseract, the death of Xander's Uncle, the invasion of New York and the fight of the Heroes.

Taking a deep breath as they finally got the full story of what happened, Xander looked at the spy master. "You have thousands of people that can give the, 'I regret to inform you' speech, and you could have easily forwarded the report to us to cover what went down, so the big question is… what do you want Mr. Fury?"

"I WANT to make sure something like this never happens again, but since I can't guarantee that I want to make sure we are prepared for the next time it does." Fury explained before looking at the gathered mystical warriors, "I want a liaison between my organization and yours, so the NEXT time this shit goes down we can open up whole new levels of whoop-ass on them BEFORE we lose anyone."

Blinking at that, Xander looked around at the gathered Slayers and supernatural warriors for a time before coming to a decision. Turning back to the spy king supreme, Xander nodded. "Alright then how about this, I will go with you to set up the liaison between SHIELD and the New Watchers Council. We will allow a small supernatural team to be stationed at your base with final mission control in the hands of the team commander." Xander explained before sitting back and considering his options, "As for SHIELD, we will allow an equally small government advisory team to be stationed here to observe as well as the trio of teams you already have spying on us."

In a matter of hours the specifics of the Liaison mission had been worked out to both sides satisfaction and Xander was sitting in the small transport craft as it rocketed towards SHIELD base.


End file.
